


Cloud

by notarelationship (justpraticing)



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klaine advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpraticing/pseuds/notarelationship





	Cloud

Kurt sat on the couch, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you made me watch that movie Sam. That is ninety minutes of my life I will never see again.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Sam asked, bouncing off the couch. “I thought you liked animated films. Blaine told me you liked them, that’s why I brought it over. You know, to cheer you up while you’re stuck on the couch.”

“I like good animated films Sam. That was not good.” At least he’d got to have popcorn.

“What was not good?” Kurt looked up to see Blaine step into the living room, sweaty from rehearsal.

“Kurt didn’t like ‘Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs’.” Sam threw his hands up as if that was the least believable thing a human could do.

“Oh! I love that movie!” Blaine said. “Can we watch it?”

Kurt groaned. “Oh god no, not again.”


End file.
